Figure it Out
by Chrome83
Summary: Parfois se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments nécessite un petit coup de pouce.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici un petit one-shot sur l'adorable couple que forment Kagami et Kuroko. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux je crois. Enfin de façon "sérieuse", on va dire. Alors bon, j'espère avoir respecté le caractère des personnages.**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui suivent mes fictions, vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude : je vous préviens ceci est du gros fluff parce que je suis une guimauve et que le fluff c'est la vie ! ~**

 **Il faut savoir que ce one-shot n'est pas ordinaire. Eh oui, il s'agit d'un cadeau ! Car le 31 décembre, c'était l'anniversaire de ma petite Emma ! Et comme elle adore le KagaKuro, j'ai décidé de lui en écrire un.**

 **Emma, toi que j'ai entraînée dans l'enfer de l'adoration des mangas alors que tu n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds, j'espère que ce petit texte te plaira ! Et j'espère que tu resteras en enfer avec moi encore longtemps. Bon anniversaire ! Et merci d'être l'amie d'une fille aussi bizarre et ennuyeuse que moi ! Je t'adore fort ! Enjoy ton cadeau !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

 **disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei que je ne remercierai jamais assez de nous avoir donné ces basketteurs, source intarissable de yaoi.**

 **ps : sincèrement désolée s'il reste des fautes de frappe, de conjugaison ou d'orthographe.**

* * *

 **Figure it out**

"On devrait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.", Lança une voix féminine entre deux respirations saccadées.

"Encore un peu !", Répliqua immédiatement une autre voix emplie de détermination entêtée, elle aussi hachurée de respirations haletantes.

Une léger rire résonna, "Tu vas finir par te blesser à forcer comme ça", Fit remarquer la première personne avec un sourire. La jeune femme cala une main contre sa hanche et inclina doucement la tête sur le coté, son regard enjoué et bienveillant fixé sur l'adolescent qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, dribblant sur place avec un ballon de basket.

Le garçon stoppa l'objet rond et le serra entre ses mains, levant ses yeux brûlants vers son mentor, "J'ai besoin de m'entraîner encore !", Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Alex pouffa, à la fois amusée et touchée par l'obstination de son élève. Elle fit quelques pas pour réduire la distance qui la séparait de lui et abattit gentiment la tranche de sa main au sommet de sa tête, "Crétin, tu t'es assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. On est là depuis le début de l'après-midi et regarde, la nuit commence à tomber."

Le basketteur leva les yeux vers le ciel californien qui se teintait de couleurs chaudes alors que le crépuscule s'étendait. Il mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et fronça les sourcils, l'air tracassé. La jeune femme à ses cotés voyait bien qu'il avait encore envie de jouer, et elle le comprenait. Elle comprenait son addiction immense pour la balle orange, elle savait à quel point son poids dans la main pouvait être grisant.

"Mais ils vont allumer les—"

"Taiga !", l'interrompit la blonde avec autorité. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle soupira, "On reviendra demain.", Dit-elle simplement.

Finalement, Kagami capitula —à contre-coeur, elle le savait— et il marcha doucement jusqu'au sac de sport qu'ils avaient laissé contre le grillage, au bord du terrain de street-basket. Elle le rejoignit et prit la serviette qu'il lui tendait. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sueur et épuisés, mais cela faisait aussi partie de ce qu'ils aimaient dans la pratique de leur sport.

Elle s'essuya le visage et le garçon en fit de même avant de jeter la serviette sur son épaule et de récupérer la gourde pour boire à grandes gorgées.

"Tu as faim ?", Demanda Alex, bien qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

Les yeux du roux s'illuminèrent et il fit oui de la tête, accompagnant son geste d'un pouce levé, trop occupé à boire pour répondre avec des mots.

Alex rit, "Dans ce cas, allons chercher quelque chose à manger !"

" _Yes_ !", Répondit son élève avec entrain.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le terrain. Comme ils n'étaient pas très loin de la mer, Alex proposa de prendre à emporter dans un Burger King et d'aller manger sur la plage. L'idée fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et en une quarantaine de minutes, ils étaient assis sur le sable, deux gros sacs en papier à leurs cotés.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau à l'horizon, et le rouge qui le colorait se reflétait sur la surface ondulante. Quelques voiles blanches de bateaux de plaisance se démarquaient sur le ciel, et à quelques mètres d'eux, un groupe d'adolescents se livraient à une partie de beach-volley endiablée.

Kagami aimait venir ici le soir, particulièrement à cette période, car l'endroit était toujours tranquille, agréable et reposant. Alex le savait.

Après tout, c'était les vacances au Japon, mais pas ici. Sa première année de lycée s'était achevée et il avait décidé de venir passer une semaine auprès de son mentor. Revenir aux sources, s'entraîner avec celle qui lui avait tout appris.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour aux USA ?", demanda soudain Alex en mordillant la paille de son pepsi.

"Cool", l'adolescent répondit, la bouche pleine, "Les menus des fast-foods sont plus gros."

Son commentaire déclencha un fou rire chez l'ancienne basketteuse professionnelle et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Kagami s'empressa de lui tendre une serviette en papier et elle couvrit sa bouche avec jusqu'à ce que son éclat de rire se soit calmé.

Le dunker fit la moue et ses joues rosirent légèrement alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, "Je passe toujours pour un ogre quand je sors manger avec l'équipe, mais ce n'est pas moi qui mange trop, c'est les japonais qui ne mangent pas assez", marmonna-t-il, semblant vexé.

"C'est quand même vrai que tu as toujours eu un gros appétit", Gloussa Alex en lui envoyant un coup de coude amical.

"C'est pas une raison !", Rugit le garçon, "Le pire c'est quand je ne sors manger qu'avec Kuroko. J'te jure, il mange rien c'est hallucinant !"

Il semblait réellement choqué de l'appétit si léger de son équipier de basket, "Tu m'étonne qu'il soit si frêle, c'est pas en mangeant si peu qu'il se fera des muscles !"

Alex eut un sourire espiègle, "Tu te soucie beaucoup de lui, n'est-ce pas ?", dit-elle doucement, et bien qu'elle avait formulé une question, elle le pensait plus comme une affirmation, car c'était indéniable.

Taiga tourna la tête vers elle avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était surprit par sa question, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils et haussa les épaules, "C'est mon équipier de basket, c'est normal que je fasse attention à ce qu'il soit au top de sa forme."

"Hu-hum", elle hocha la tête, toujours ce sourire amusé sur les lèvres, "Bien sûr."

Le froncement de sourcils de son élève se durcit, "C'est quoi ce bien sûr, on dirait qu'tu t'paie ma tête !"

Alex gloussa, "Non, bien sûr que non !". Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction et lui pinça la joue, "Je trouve juste ça attendrissant la façon dont tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes propres sentiments."

Kagami, qui gigotait et grognait pour éloigner sa main s'arrêta brusquement de bouger et il se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?

Il la regarda et rencontra un sourire tendre et encourageant, le genre de sourire qu'offrirait une mère à son enfant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle lui coupa la parole, "Tu tiens beaucoup à Kuroko-kun, pas vrai ?"

Encore une fois, les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge du dunker qui ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que fixer la jeune femme qui continuait de lui sourire, "Kuroko-kun est ton ombre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il t'ébloui tellement que tu ne vois même pas les choses qui semblent évidentes aux yeux de tous."

Les choses évidentes ? De quelles choses est-ce qu'elle voulait parler ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Soudain, il sembla retrouver le contrôle de son corps et il pencha la tête sur le coté avec une expression de pure incompréhension sur le visage, "Eh ?"

Alex lui envoya une tape derrière la tête, "Je suis en train de te dire que tu es amoureux de lui mais que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, abruti !", S'énerva-t-elle, "Tu as totalement ruiné l'atmosphère à ne rien comprendre aux métaphores !"

Son élève aurait pu répondre qu'il n'avait jamais été doué en figures de style de toute façon, si seulement il n'avait pas été tétanisé par ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Ce coup si, c'est sûr, ça avait été pour le moins explicite. Son visage se colora d'un rouge vif et il eut un mouvement de recul, levant instinctivement un bras pour cacher son visage embarrassé.

"Qu-qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?"

La blonde sourit, "Tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.", dit-elle avant de mordre dans son hamburger sans plus se soucier des états d'esprits de Kagami que ça. Et pourtant, le pauvre Taiga était dans tous ses états. Ses joues étaient en feu et son coeur battait la chamade. Comment avait-elle pu lui sortir un truc pareil aussi naturellement !?

Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas Kuroko, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme ça, tout du moins.

"Allez, fini de manger au lieu de rêvasser". La voix d'Alex le ramena à la réalité, et comme le sujet semblait avoir été abandonné, il n'insista pas et termina son menu. Alex le regardait en coin, amusée. Elle venait de planter les graines de la réalisation dans son esprit.

* * *

Les jours suivants, la conversation de la plage sortit totalement de l'esprit de Kagami Taiga qui se donna entièrement à ses entraînements de basketball. Souvent, des équipes de rue de LA avec qui son mentor s'entendait bien venaient les rejoindre et ils se lançaient dans des matchs intenses qui les laissaient toujours transpirants et épuisés à la fin de la journée.

Mais c'était exaltant. Ils aimaient ça.

Quand il ne jouait pas, Kagami dormait. Beaucoup. Ou alors il allait surfer. Mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait toujours quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit, et ne pas penser à l'embarras de se faire envoyer en pleine face qu'il était amoureux de son ami et équipier.

Cependant, le soir du troisième jour, quelque chose arriva. Il était à l'appartement d'Alex et sortait juste de la salle de bain après sa douche, habillé juste d'un short vert, une serviette sur la tête, frottant négligemment ses cheveux mouillés. Il signala à la propriétaire des lieux que la salle d'eau était libre, et il se rendit dans la chambre qu'il occupait toujours lorsqu'il venait.

Avant même d'allumer la lumière de la pièce obscure, il remarqua une petite lumière rouge clignotant dans la pénombre. Il enclencha l'interrupteur, et constata que le clignotement provenait de son téléphone posé sur le lit. Il l'attrapa avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et le déverrouilla.

Un message. Kuroko.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsqu'il lu le nom affiché à l'écran et il déglutit en ouvrant le message.

 **[de : Kuroko — à : 19h07]**

 _Bonsoir Kagami-kun. J'espère que tout se passe bien à Los Angeles et que tu t'amuses. Il me tarde que tu rentres au Japon pour m'entraîner à nouveau avec toi._

 _ps : Aomine-kun dit qu'il te défiera en one-on-one à ton retour._

 _Kuroko._

Kagami ne pu se retenir de pouffer. Kuroko était toujours si formel, même dans ses messages. Enfin, surtout dans ses messages en fait. Il avait l'impression de lire le mail d'un parton à un de ses employés. Mais bon, il était comme ça, et ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il pensait à lui et se languissait de s'entraîner avec lui. Lui aussi avait hâte de le revoir.

Attend... quoi ? Il avait hâte de le revoir ?

Et à ce moment précis, la réalité lui tomba dessus comme une enclume : Kuroko lui manquait. Il resta figé une seconde à cette réalisation, car son esprit la relia directement aux paroles d'Alex sur la plage l'autre soir, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à occulter jusqu'ici. Je suis en train de te dire que tu es amoureux de lui mais que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, abruti !

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, non ! Ça n'avait rien à voire ! Kuroko était son ami et son équipier le plus proche, c'était normal qu'il ait envie de le revoir, pour s'entraîner avec lui, tout ça ! Oui, il n'y avait que ça.

Il tenta de faire abstraction de la bouffée de chaleur qui s'empara de lui, et des tremblements de ses mains alors qu'il tapait une réponse. Il relu son texte au moins quatre fois avant de se décider à presser la touche d'envoi.

 **[à : Kuroko — à : 19h23]**

 _Yo Kuroko ! Tout se passe très bien ici, je passe pas mal de temps à m'entraîner avec Alex, mais ça fait plaisir de revoir la Californie. J'espère que tu continues à t'entraîner toi aussi ! Je serai de retour dans trois jours._

 _ps : dit à Ahomine que c'est quand il veut._

Il avait réfléchis à dire que lui aussi avait hâte de rentrer pour le revoir et s'entraîner avec lui, mais sans trop qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'était sentit embarrassé en l'écrivant, alors il avait effacé les quelques mots. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal d'être impatient de revoir son ami. C'était la même impatience que celle de revoir Tatsuya par exemple ! Ou bien le reste de l'équipe !

Oui. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange là dedans. . . Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné, et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à calmer les battements de son coeur, et pourquoi, pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation de vide ?

Il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller et mordit dedans en grognant de frustration. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il ne s'était encore jamais senti comme ça. Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Alex. Elle et ses insinuations stupides.

"Taiga, le repas est prêt !"

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Il se redressa en soupirant, laissa son téléphone sur la table de chevet —non sans avoir vérifié si Kuroko lui avait répondu, mais il n'avait pas répondu— et il rejoignit la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver deux pots de nouilles instantanées posés sur la table. Alex n'avait jamais été très douée pour cuisiner après tout. Enfin, c'était surtout qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de faire à manger.

"C'est moi qui ferai le repas demain", Dit Kagami en s'installant en face de la blonde qui approuva l'idée. Elle savait que son disciple cuisinait comme un chef.

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit à son ombre, Kagami rentra au Japon trois jours plus tard après 8 jours aux Etats-Unis. A l'aéroport, Alex promit de venir bientôt, et elle lui fit promettre d'enlacer Tatsuya pour elle. Il promit et monta dans l'avion après un dernier 'bon voyage' et quelques gestes de la main.

Il trouva rapidement sa place dans l'avion qui décolla une petite dizaines de minutes plus tard. Dès qu'il le pu, il alluma son téléphone et plaça son casque sur sa tête pour écouter de la musique. Il en avait pour de longues heures de vol. Il en profita pour envoyer un rapide message à Kuroko, pour le prévenir qu'il était dans l'avion et que si tout se passait bien, il atterrirait à Tokyo vers 21 heures.

Le joueur fantôme avait insisté pour venir le chercher à l'aéroport pour une raison inconnue, mais le roux n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il avait juste été heureux, et maintenant, il était simplement impatient d'arriver.

Pendant les trois derniers jours de son séjour à Los Angeles, lui et Kuroko avaient échangé de nombreux messages, se tenant au courant de ce qui se passait chez l'un et chez l'autre. Kuroko lui avait parlé d'une réunion de la GoM qui avait eu lieu l'avant-veille et qui s'était apparemment très bien passée, il lui raconta comment un cycliste avait faillit le percuter un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

L'invisibilité de Kuroko pouvait tout de même être vraiment dangereuse pour sa vie ! Il lui rappela de faire attention, et cela sembla faire plaisir au bleuté, car sa réponse avait été ponctuée d'un emoji souriant. Alors il avait sourit lui aussi comme un idiot devant son écran de téléphone.

Discuter tous les jours avec son ombre par messages avait rendu l'attente de le revoir moins difficile, mais il se sentait tout de même seul à certains moments.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kuroko, beaucoup de choses avaient changées dans sa vie, et il se disait que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il lui manquait. Parce qu'il avait bousculé toutes ses habitudes. Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, quelle idée ridicule ! Non. Mais il lui avait tellement apporté. Lui, et toute l'équipe de Seirin lui avaient apprit à faire confiance à des coéquipiers, à ne pas jouer seul.

Lui, toute l'équipe de Seirin, et la Génération des Miracles lui avaient montré que les basketteurs japonais aussi étaient très doués, et il avait pu relever de nombreux challenges. Et dans chacun d'eux, Kuroko avait été à ses cotés. Il lui avait montré un basketball qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il lui avait montré une autre façon de jouer.

Il était devenu l'ombre de sa lumière, avait fait de lui un joueur encore plus fort, mais pas seulement. Il avait été son soutien dans la défaite, celui avec qui partager le bonheur de la victoire. Ils avaient remporté la Winter Cup ensemble. Tous ensemble, avec tous les autres joueurs de Seirin. En équipe. Une équipe qui était fière de son duo de premières années ; de son ombre et de sa lumière.

L'ombre et la lumière. Deux entités complémentaires qui ne savaient exister l'une sans l'autre. Deux entités qui avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi Kuroko lui manquait. Parce qu'il était l'ombre de sa lumière, et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où ce petit gars qui semblait ne rien avoir d'incroyable lui avait promit de faire de lui le meilleur joueur du Japon. Ce jour où tout avait commencé ; le début de leur aventure.

Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir ! Lui et ses yeux céruléens qui semblaient toujours arriver à lire votre âme, lui et ses cheveux azurés qui avaient l'air tellement doux, lui et sa peau albâtre immaculée, et ces lèvres fines qu'on avait envie d'embrasser qui se retroussaient de temps en temps pour dessiner son sourire léger mais si chaleureux...

Kagami rougit soudain violemment, gêné de sa propre pensée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Kuroko ? Non, non c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas penser quelque chose comme ça ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Kuroko. Il ne l'aimait pas dans ce sens là, non !

Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Kuroko.

Quand il atterrit à Tokyo, il récupéra son sac de voyage et se dirigea directement vers la sortie, affamé. Et la première chose qu'il vit en arrivant dans la rue fut —étonnamment— la silhouette coiffée de ce bleu si caractéristique de Kuroko, adossé contre une barrière. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le coeur de Taiga se serra alors qu'il réalisait.

Bordel, il était amoureux de Kuroko.

Le garçon se redressa et fit disparaître la distance qui les séparaient en quelques pas, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. Kagami était paralysé et il sentait ses joues chauffer dangereusement. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Si Kuroko s'en rendait compte, il était fichu.

"Bonsoir, Kagami-kun", prononça le joueur fantôme de sa petite voix.

"Y-yo...", répondit Kagami en détournant le regard et en se frottant la nuque d'embarras.

"Tu as fais bon voyage ?"

Le dunker se contenta de hocher la tête et cela sembla suffire à son camarade qui étira un sourire, "Tu viens ?", il l'invita à le suivre et le plus grand s'exécuta, marchant un pas derrière lui dans la rue, pleine de passants malgré l'heure.

Kagami observait le dos de son équipier sans vraiment le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Les longues heures d'avion lui avaient offert le temps de faire une petite introspection après ce qu'Alex lui avait dit, et dès qu'il avait vu Kuroko, toutes ces choses auxquelles il avait pensées sempiternellement, qu'il avait retournées dans tous les sens, avaient trouvé leur réponse.

Ça avait été comme s'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, comme s'il avait été aveugle tout ce temps et qu'enfin il avait retrouvé la vue. Il s'était rendu compte que cette admiration pour Kuroko, ce désir de jouer toujours à ses cotés, de le protéger, de devenir plus fort avec lui, et d'être toujours avec lui ne pouvait être que de l'amitié.

Il avait enfin vu ce que la lumière éblouissante de cette ombre lui avait caché : il était amoureux.

"Kagami-kun, on est arrivé.", la voix de Kuroko le sortit de ses pensées et il s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il allait continuer sa route. Il leva la tête vers l'enseigne de l'établissement devant lequel ils étaient arrêtés et dessina un sourire. Le Maji Burger. _Leur Maji Burger_. Celui où ils s'arrêtaient toujours pour manger un morceau ensemble après les entraînements. Ça tombait à pic, il était mort de faim.

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, commandèrent, et une fois qu'ils eurent leurs plateaux, il s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, contre la baie vitrée. Comme d'habitude, Kuroko n'avait qu'un hamburger et un milkshake à la vanille, alors que lui avait une montagne de sandwichs.

"Tu ne manges vraiment pas assez !", Fit remarquer l'américain en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est toi qui mange trop, Kagami-kun.", Kuroko répondit calmement en déballant son burger.

"Je mange normalement !", Kagami tapa du poing sur la table en crachant presque du feu, énervé. Cela fit rire Kuroko, tout doucement. C'était le rire le plus adorable du monde, et le coeur du dunker se serra à nouveau d'émotion.

 _C'est pas possible il est trop mignon et il ne s'en rend même pas compte !_ , pensa l'adolescent en pleurant intérieurement, _Reprend-toi Taiga, tu ne peux pas perdre tous tes moyens devant chaque chose qu'il fait !_

Il respira profondément pour se calmer et croqua dans son premier burger avant de lever tranquillement la tête vers le garçon en face de lui, comme un réflexe. Mais il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, car la vision qu'il trouva était vraiment trop pour son pauvre coeur. Un peu de sauce avait tachée les commissures des lèvres de Kuroko, et plutôt que d'utiliser une serviette —pourquoi faire, s'il pouvait mettre à l'épreuve sans le savoir son équipier— il préféra lécher ses lèvres du bout de sa langue.

Le visage de Kagami s'empourpra en un éclair et il détourna vivement la tête, s'en tordant presque le cou. Son coeur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour son ami, il avait besoin de temps pour s'y habituer mais là, il ne l'aidait vraiment pas ! Il paniquait. Il sentit une goutte de sueur courir sur sa nuque et ses joues brûler comme sous un soleil d'août.

"Kagami-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

 _Comment tu peux me demander ça si innocemment, démon ?!_ , pensa le dunker. Il prit une grande inspiration, bloqua son souffle deux secondes, puis il souffla lentement pour tenter de se calmer. Il regarda ensuite le bleuté du coin des yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort psychologiquement à ce moment précis pour le regarder en face.

"Ça va.", Dit-il, "J'ai juste eu un étourdissement. C'est sûrement le décalage horaire."

Il sentait le regard perçant de Kuroko posé sur lui et pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas. Il prit quelques autres profondes inspirations et parvint à apaiser les battements de son coeur. A ce moment seulement, il s'autorisa à regarder directement le passeur. Celui-ci le fixait avec intensité, ce qui le mit presque mal-à-l'aise mais heureusement, il le lâcha des yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre en sirotant son milkshake.

"Alors, comment c'était Los Angeles ?", Demanda-t-il tranquillement, et Kagami lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister sur son comportement étrange.

Le changement de sujet lui permit de faire définitivement retomber la tension et il se détendit, lui racontant les quelques petites anecdotes de séjour qu'il ne lui avait pas encore rapportée. Kuroko l'écoutait sagement, hochant la tête de temps à autre ou dessinant parfois un sourire amusé. Ils finirent de manger et quittèrent le fast-food.

L'air était frais dehors et un léger vent soufflait. Comme Kagami parlait toujours, ils se mirent naturellement à marcher le long de la rue, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblant très pressé de rentrer chez lui. Leur déambulation les mena naturellement vers un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien pour y avoir déjà passé des heures et des heures : le terrain de street-basket. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait de ballon sur lui, alors ils s'assirent juste sur le banc le plus proche.

Ils ne parlaient plus, et n'en ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin. Ils regardaient le terrain vide qui ranimait dans l'esprit de chacun des tas de souvenirs, ils écoutaient les bruits de circulation étouffés au loin, et le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. C'était agréable, et Kagami se rendit compte d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué, de pouvoir être juste auprès de Kuroko. Il était heureux d'être de nouveau auprès de son ombre.

"Je suis content que tu sois rentré", dit soudain Kuroko, comme s'il avait su exactement à quoi pensait l'autre garçon qui tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avec des yeux surpris. Le bleuté lui offrit un léger sourire, "Aller au Maji Burger boire un milkshake est moins amusant tout seul.", ajouta-t-il.

Taiga lui rendit son sourire, "Je suis content aussi.", il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et fit craquer son cou, "La Californie c'est sympa, mais le Japon me manquait."

 _Et toi aussi, tu me manquais._

"Mais être séparé m'a fait comprendre certaines choses", Ajouta le joueur fantôme en détournant les yeux pour regarder au loin.

"Hm ? Quel genre de choses ?", Kagami demanda avec curiosité.

Tetsuya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur et ses yeux brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant. L'attente parut interminable pour le plus grand qui sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension, mais finalement, Kuroko le regarda de nouveau, ses pommettes légèrement rosées.

"Kagami-kun, je crois que je t'ai—"

"waaAAAAH NAN STOP TAIS-TOI !", le roux lui sauta presque dessus pour coller ses mains devant sa bouche et l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Son visage était de nouveau brûlant, chose qui lui semblait arriver un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, et son coeur s'était à nouveau déréglé. Il n'était pas prêt, c'était encore trop tôt pour lui pour entendre ces mots. Il ne s'y était pas préparé.

Kuroko sembla soudain attristé et il se recula légèrement, "Oh. Je vois. Désolé, Kagami-kun.", Il sourit d'un air déçu, "Pour être honnête, je m'attendais un peu à cette réaction."

Kagami ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire, et même s'il avait trouvé les bons mots, ils seraient probablement restés bloqués dans sa gorge. Face à ce silence, Tetsuya baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

"C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?", dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais dans lequel on entendait une pointe d'amertume, "Que j'ai ces sentiments... pour toi...", finit-il dans un murmure, du bout des lèvres.

A ces mots, le coeur du dunker se souleva dans sa poitrine et une puissante vague d'émotions le submergea. Soudain, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de rire et de frapper tout à la fois. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, son esprit était confus, mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr, c'était que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il était sûr à 100% qu'il avait bien entendu.

Kuroko l'aimait aussi.

Mais il avait mal interprété le fait qu'il lui coupe la parole alors qu'il allait se confesser. Il avait cru que Kagami n'acceptait pas ses sentiments, alors qu'il n'était juste pas préparé à les entendre.

"Kuroko...", le roux ferma la distance de banc qui les séparaient et il enroula ses bras fermement autour du corps de son équipier pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui, une mains perdue dans ses mèches azurées si douces. Il ferma les yeux.

"K-Kagami-kun ?", il sentit Kuroko tenter sans conviction de le repousser, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il respira le parfum qui émanait de ce corps qui avait toujours l'air si chétif à coté du sien, et des papillons se mirent à danser au creux de son ventre. Finalement, le passeur s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas de tes sentiments", Kagami entreprit d'expliquer d'une voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'émotion, "Tu sais...", Il déserra légèrement son étreinte pour planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, "Moi aussi, être séparé m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses."

"Comme quoi ?", osa demander Kuroko d'une voix encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Comme par exemple que je suis incapable de vivre loin de toi."

Les yeux de Kuroko s'illuminèrent de mille feux et ses joues rougirent à vue d'œil. Kagami sourit légèrement, même s'il devait sûrement avoir le visage de la même couleur. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures. Ou plutôt quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'immobiliser dans le temps. Le silence de la nuit les englobaient, il n'y avait qu'eux à ce moment précis. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

"Kagami-kun...", Kuroko murmura, et Kagami frémit.

Et soudain, un rire. Le joueur fantôme couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour cacher son sourire et il pouffa doucement. Immédiatement, le dunker recula en rougissant encore plus jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, un regard terrifié dans les yeux. Pourquoi riait-il ? Il venait de totalement ruiner l'ambiance !

"Cette réplique était vraiment nulle", gloussa le bleuté.

"Kuroko, espèce de—"

Le plus grand allait s'énerver pour cacher son embarras d'avoir sortit une phrase d'accroche aussi cliché, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un éclat de rire. Un rire franc, lumineux, cristallin. Un rire magnifique, honnête et limpide. Kuroko riait. Il riait aux éclats, les yeux fermés et les roues roses. Il était magnifique.

La gorge de Kagami s'assécha devant cette vision. Voir Kuroko rire de façon si franche relevait du miracle tant c'était rare, et il fut prit d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint. Et il attendit que son équipier se calme. Finalement, le plus petit souffla pour se calmer et il regarda son homologue avec un sourire.

"Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi, Kagami-kun."

L'américain sourit et il sentit que son coeur était sur le point de bondir hors de sa poitrine tant il était heureux. Il n'y aurait jamais cru, et pourtant. Pourtant cette scène était belle et bien en train d'arriver. Il aimait Kuroko, et Kuroko l'aimait aussi. Quelles étaient les probabilités que cela arrive ? Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'est que cela arrivait.

Il se pencha en avant, et, ne rencontrant aucun mouvement de recul, il annihila la distance qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, puisqu'Alex l'avait déjà embrassé. Mais il s'agissait de son premier vrai baiser. Son premier baiser d'amour. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde s'il s'agissait de celui de Kuroko aussi, mais il balaya bien vite cette interrogation de son esprit en ce disant que cela importait peu.

Le contact ne dura que quelques petites secondes, mais il fut doux, infiniment doux. Et dès qu'ils se séparèrent, le roux eut envie de recommencer. Mais il ne devait pas être trop gourmand. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Il croisa le regard de Kuroko. Il souriait, alors il lui renvoya son sourire. Et ils se sourirent comme ça bêtement pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que finalement, le bleuté ne se lève du banc.

"On devrait rentrer maintenant", dit-il.

"Ah, ouais. t'as raison.", Kagami se leva à son tour.

"Je vais te raccompagner.", proposa Kuroko.

"Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?", s'étonna le plus grand.

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois seul si jamais tu as un autre étourdissement.", Kuroko expliqua. Devant la mine d'incompréhension de son désormais petit ami, il précisa, "A cause du décalage horaire."

Il fallut encore une seconde à Kagami pour comprendre, mais il finit par se souvenir de l'excuse qu'il avait sortie au Maji Burger pour expliquer son comportement suspect, "Oh. D'accord."

Kuroko sourit doucement en prenant le chemin de l'appartement du dunker, et ce dernier se dit que son équipier avait probablement comprit que cette histoire d'étourdissement n'était qu'une excuse. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, tant qu'il pouvait passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de Tetsuya.

Il se dit en souriant qu'il faudrait qu'il prévienne Alex. Après tout, elle n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire folle. C'est elle qui lui avait dit de voir au delà de l'éblouissement que lui causait son ombre.

Car même s'il était l'ombre de leur duo, Kuroko était définitivement le plus éblouissant des deux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Encore bon anniversaire à toi Emma, et bonne nouvelle année à tous !**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
